1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery having a short-circuit member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used in, for example, small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery may be used, for example, as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
A high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of high energy density has been developed, and the high-power rechargeable battery may be formed by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be used as a power source for, for example, driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, for example, an electric vehicle and the like.
In addition, a high-capacity battery module normally includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and a rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical or prismatic shape.
When an internal pressure of a rechargeable battery, with its case made of metal and the like, is increased, for example, by abnormal reaction, the rechargeable battery may explode or catch fire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.